


First and Last Chances

by phiphil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, M/M, Spoilers, Summary in the notes - think about spoilers!, endgame spoilers, ish, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiphil/pseuds/phiphil
Summary: Summary in the notes because of spoilers





	First and Last Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).



> In short: Steve needs to get those stones. But when he sees Tony from 2012, he can't quite look away. Tony mistakes him for 2012 Steve. Sex happens.
> 
> A gift to my friend iggysassou <3

Steve knew this wasn’t the deal and he knew what he was risking when instead of returning to the meeting point, he was staring at Tony. The other Tony. The Tony from before. Tony hadn’t spotted him yet and Steve knew he had to leave before he did. The man looked tired, much like Steve’s Tony looked like these days. 

Not that Tony was his.

Tony didn’t look as skinny, though. Luckily. Steve had never seen Tony look so fragile before, and it wasn’t something he ever wanted to see again. Nor was it something he was ever going to be able to forget.

God, he wished he could unsee Tony’s pale face, his cracked lips, his hollow cheeks and the little tremors in his hand. His once strong arms, from all that building and welding he did… Tony’s arms had looked like twigs, ready to be snapped at any minor fall.

Even his eyes had looked tired. Worn out. They were always full of life before, bright with ideas and emotions. 

Watching Tony with a wife and daughter, it was… painful in a way Steve hadn’t wanted to admit to himself. Too many chances he had let slide, too many mistakes he had made. The worst thing was that everyone seemed to have moved on around him, in a way, and Steve was still stuck in the past. Not just with Peggy. But now with Tony Stark too. 

There had been glances. Looks. Whispers. Between them. And sometimes Steve almost believed they were getting somewhere. That they were growing closer. Their eyes had seemed to linger on each other just a little longer. Steve had felt a sense of belonging. With the team. Their family. With Tony.

Things happened. They fought. They drifted apart. Steve didn’t stop longing for him, though, at night, when he was awake at 3 am and staring at the empty, white ceiling. 

Steve had almost enjoyed beating his slightly younger self in hand to hand combat, even if he had to use the Scepter to do it. It felt good, punching that man hard enough to make him fall to the ground. That Steve still had a chance. Perhaps. Steve didn’t anymore. 

“Cap?” Tony’s voice cut through Steve’s thoughts and he immediately tensed. Steve had to look like a deer caught in headlights. Tony wasn’t supposed to have spotted him. But the man hadn’t noticed anything being off yet. “You coming to get shawarma or what? Pretty sure you deserved it after all of that crap over there, you can even ditch—oh, already ditched the cowl, cool. It doesn’t look too great on you, no offense.” 

One look at Tony had Steve’s shoulders sag. That wasn’t his Tony. This Tony was younger. Softer around the edges. If only a little bit. This Tony even smiled at him. If a little careful.

They weren’t supposed to interact with anyone now, were they? 

Steve knew they weren’t. 

“You okay?” Tony asked then, stepping closer and with a frown on his face. He looked almost worried. Steve thought he looked good even when beaten up by Loki’s damn army. 

“I will be,” Steve told him, a small smile on his face. Other Steve was still on the ground somewhere. Steve’s own Tony was probably wondering where he was. For the stone, of course. Not for him.

Steve’s answer had only made Tony frown more, and the man looked around the room, searching for something. Help, perhaps. God, Steve was tired. He had lost everything. Again and again. He missed his friends. He missed his loved ones.

“You really don’t look too good, Cap,” Tony said to him, and his voice was a little softer than Steve remembered it being. He was a lot closer, too. His cologne was still the same, funnily enough. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. 

“I’m tired, that’s all,” he insisted with a shake of his head because that was all it was. He would sleep it off. They would fix all of this and he would go on with his life. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his bicep, and Tony was hoisting him up or at least attempting to. Steve followed only because he didn’t want Tony to accidentally strain himself. “You’re a shit liar,” Tony told him and Steve could only let out a shaky laugh because Tony had no idea how good of a liar Steve was. Or would be.

Tony’s whole Tower was in ruins, so Steve didn’t know how the man managed to get him into something that looked like a hotel suite, but he was grateful for it. Grateful to be able to breathe for a moment. 

“That was one hell of a fight, huh?” Tony prompted, and Steve blinked up at him, nodding. He was seated on a couch and Tony sat next to him. Steve just wanted Tony to touch him again. 

As if Steve’s prayers had been heard, Tony did. A simple hand on his arm again, though the other one moved to Steve’s chin, tilting his head towards Tony. Tony looked worried. Worried about him. It shouldn’t have made Steve’s stomach do little flips inside of him. He was desperate for attention, for touch, anything. Anything Tony would give him at this point.

Nothing would happen, after all, right? They had insisted the team wouldn’t be able to change the future. This was all… they would return everything to what it was. It was all relative and temporary.

Steve had nothing to lose except himself, and he wasn’t much worried about that these days. So he kissed Tony. Turned his head, placed a hand on the man’s waist and he kissed him. Tony’s lips were chapped and dry from the fight, but he parted them willingly, leaving Steve to sigh into his mouth. 

“Cap,” Tony breathed, and Steve realized he had closed his eyes when he had leaned forward to capture the man’s mouth with his own. Steve didn’t know what to say. He knew he shouldn’t have. 

Before Steve was able to open his mouth and apologize, Tony’s mouth was on his again, kissing him with a heat Steve didn’t recognize from him. Tony’s hands wrapped around Steve’s shoulders, one finding its way into Steve’s hair and Steve did all he could do to hang on, too. He parted his lips when Tony’s tongue traced the seam of his mouth, and he gasped when Tony deepened the kiss. Steve’s hands tightened on Tony’s shirt, clinging to him so desperately that Tony had to notice there was more going on here. 

“I—fuck, I needed this yesterday,” Tony breathed, his eyes dark with arousal and his lips wet and swollen. Steve liked to pretend he had never noticed just how pink Tony’s lips were, but he already knew. He had drawn them countless of times before. 

“S’fine, it’s fine, Cap, just—just teammates letting off some steam after a battle, right? Normal stuff,” Tony babbled and Steve’s heart ached. “Adrenaline,” Tony added for good measure and Steve was far too gone to tell him the truth.

Steve needed to silence him, so he leaned in and kissed him again, hard and desperate, their tongues tangling together in a way that was almost too natural for two people kissing for the first time. They fit, Steve thought with a silent sob, they fit.

Tony pulled back at the sob wrecking Steve’s chest and his eyes were wide. “Are you- shit, did you get hurt?” The man patted Steve down, checking him for injuries and finding none that were going to last. Steve didn’t look like someone who had just fought an army of Chitauri. He wondered if Tony noticed.

If Tony did, he didn’t show it. “It’s fine, you’re fine,” he breathed and Steve wasn’t sure whom he was trying to convince here. Surprisingly, Tony kissed him again, not as bruising as before, but just as sure. Steve tilted his head and kissed him back, forcing himself to breathe through his nose and stay calm. 

Steve wanted to tell him he loved him, but he couldn’t get the words out. He knew he shouldn’t. This Tony barely knew him. They just fought together. They were only beginning to form a team.

“I’ve been thinking about this for- fuck, ever since you walked in with those stupid tights,” Tony told him, breathing heavily with his chest heaving as he licked his lips. Steve had missed the moment where the man had climbed into his lap, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Parting his lips again, Steve allowed himself to drown his thoughts and worries with the sensations of Tony kissing him. He was a good kisser. Steve smoothed his hands down the man’s sides, slipping under his shirt to touch his bruised and battered skin, even then the man was hot to the touch. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony gasped, and Steve knew that was the first time he had called him Steve in this time. Tony’s hands were gripping onto his hair, and he was lazily rolling his hips as they made out, in the middle of a destroyed city, and with the entire future resting partly on Steve’s shoulders.

Steve kissed Tony again, swallowing his moans as they ground against each other, Steve’s cock straining against the fabric of his suit. He knew Tony was hard, but Steve had never dared to imagine just how good he looked when he was desperate to be touched. The little sounds coming from Tony’s lips were forever going to be etched into his mind.

Tony’s skin felt hot to the touch and Steve wanted to slide his mouth over it, taste the grime and sweat left from battle. Steve wanted to taste him. Pushing Tony away from him, and leaving Tony to stare at him with wide and slightly worried eyes, Steve sagged through his knees, pushing Tony’s legs apart to make room for himself on the floor. His hands looked big on Tony’s thighs, and with Tony’s wide eyes, he looked even more vulnerable. 

“Let me,” Steve said, “Please.” He moved his hands to Tony’s inner thighs, tracing the outline of the man’s half hard erection through his pants. Tony felt warm, Steve never wanted to let him go. At Tony’s tiny little nod, Steve leaned in to undo his pants, pull it down his thighs slowly until Tony was left in nothing but his underwear. The dark blue fabric did nothing to hide his erection and Steve wasted no time. Taking the man’s cock from his underwear, Steve wrapped his hand around the base, stroking it once, twice, and looking at Tony as the man’s eyes closed and he parted his lips, gasping softly. 

“I want to taste you,” Steve said like he needed to explain himself, and so he did, taking the blunt head of Tony’s cock into his mouth and sucking softly. They should have thought about condoms, but Steve couldn’t catch anything, and he wouldn’t want to miss the taste of this. Tony’s cock was nicely sized, though luckily not too big for Steve, and it was heavy on his tongue. He flicked his tongue around the head, and Tony moaned. Steve did it again, taking the man a little deeper until he had most of him into his mouth, cheeks hollowed and sucking as he began bobbing his head. His fingers snuck to the man’s balls, massaging them between his fingers and finding out what made the man’s hips stutter and what made him curse and moan under his breath. 

Steve loved this. Loved the taste of Tony’s cock, the precome he was already tasting. He loved how Tony held his hair tightly in his fists like he was afraid Steve would stop and leave him. Steve moved his hands to Tony’s hips and began bobbing his head properly, taking Tony’s cock as far as he could until he hit the back of his throat and was left coughing for air. 

“Fuck, Steve, where did you--” Tony moaned, holding onto Steve’s hair so tight he was sure to pull out a few strands. It made Steve feel good, needed, wanted. His own cock was hard as could be, begging for attention inside his tight suit, but he ignored it, focusing instead on making Tony moan and whine. 

Tony rolled his hips and Steve moaned, wanting more of that, wanting nothing more than to have Tony use him, to take him. He wanted Tony to punish him for everything he would do to him, but Tony didn’t. Tony eased right back up when Steve coughed again, pushing Steve away from him, his cheeks flushed a gorgeous red. 

“Wait, wait. Oh my god,” Tony breathed, running a hand through Steve’s hair like he was petting him, and Steve was already leaning forward to take him into his mouth again. “No,” Tony said, shaking his head. “No, no, careful,” he insisted, and Steve whined. “I don’t want you to literally choke on my dick, Cap. As hot as that fantasy is.”

He didn’t deserve that kindness. Steve wanted to feel him.

“Talk to me,” Tony tried again, petting Steve’s face and his hair with his hands as Steve buried it against Tony’s thigh, soft and warm and smelling so much like Tony. “Tell me what you want here, Steve, you’re—you’re freakin’ me out a little.”

What was Steve supposed to say to that? He wanted Tony to touch him, to hold him and kiss him. He wanted Tony to fuck him and tell him he loved him. He wanted Tony to beat him senseless and tell him he forgave him for everything Steve would do to him. 

“I want you,” Steve finally said, and he sounded sure of himself. Sure enough for Tony to nod and tell him to get on the bed. To give him a minute.

Steve did, made his way to the bed that looked more like one you found in a hotel than something Tony actually used, and he stripped down quickly, hoping this was what Tony wanted him to do. Tony returned soon, and Steve was staring at him. 

“Ever been with a man before like this?” Tony asked him, leaning up to kiss Steve all soft and slow. Steve nodded with a hint of a snort.

“I’ve had a cock up my ass before if that’s what you’re asking,” he replied, and that was enough to make Tony pause and stare at Steve for a second. Steve smiled, a genuine one. He loved being able to surprise Tony. 

Tony shoved him and Steve allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed.

“So many surprises today…” Tony muttered as he climbed onto the bed after him, in between Steve’s legs, leaning down to kiss him again. Steve hummed into the man’s mouth and bit back a whine when Tony pulled away from him. “Look at you,” Tony murmured, hands sliding down Steve’s skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “How are you real?”

Steve didn’t think Tony expected an answer.

It all went quickly after that, Tony uncapped the lube he had gotten somewhere and rubbed his slicked up thumb against Steve’s entrance. Steve parted his legs even more, knees up and softly begging Tony to hurry. “I can take it,” he insisted, holding onto the sheets as Tony pushed that first finger inside of him, whistling lowly at how tight he was. 

“You liar,” Tony breathed, eyes wide and glued to where his finger was slowly pushing into Steve, dragging his insides with him when he pulled out. Or so it felt like to Steve. “Let me enjoy this,” Tony added like he was only going to be able tohave this just this once, like Steve.

It was clear Tony didn’t want to wait around any longer, either, because a second finger quickly joined his first, and within minutes a third one was there too, stretching Steve and making him moan in pleasure, begging for more. Steve’s cheeks were flushed, and that same blush went all the way down to his chest, right where Tony was tracing his skin with his mouth. Hot and wet. Like Steve needed the distraction. 

He loved having Tony inside of him, stretching him wide to take his cock. Steve’s own dick was leaking already, making a mess of his stomach in a way it had never done before. He felt hot all over, every touch from Tony made him want to hiss. He never wanted this to end. And it hadn’t even started.

“You’re fucking perfect,” Tony breathed, and Steve whined when he pulled his fingers back, leaving Steve to feel empty again, right until the head of Tony’s cock was pressed against his entrance and he began to slowly push inside of him. “You’re so tight, Steve—I… I never thought we’d… Jesus,” Tony talked and Steve loved it when he talked, but he wasn’t able to reply. Steve was only able to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut as Tony began to thrust slowly, slight drags of his cock that made Steve want to beg for more. 

No one ever claimed that Steve was a patient man. Steve sure as hell didn’t. “More,” he said, and Tony let out a breathless laugh before he delivered, beginning to thrust into him properly, every drag of his thick cock making the next one easier. Steve’s toes were already curling and he knew he wasn’t going to last, but God, did he want to. He wanted to enjoy this forever. 

“Tony, please,” he begged when Tony still wouldn’t give it to him as hard he wanted him to. Steve was torn between wanting Tony to be sweet and gentle with him, to tell him he adored him and loved him, and Tony to fuck him senseless, like Steve meant nothing to him and he was nothing but a good fuck, a nice hole to use. 

It didn’t matter what Tony was thinking, because Steve got what he wanted. Tony’s hips began to snap against Steve’s ass, leaving him moaning loudly when the man’s cock hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars. Tony’s hands were gripping onto his hips and Steve wished he would be able to leave bruises.

“Yes, yes, please,” he urged Tony on, wrapping his legs around his waist to keep him even closer, to get him even deeper inside of him with every thrust. His own cock was bouncing between them as Tony fucked him, hard and desperate like he knew this was their only chance together.

For the first time Steve had ever seen him, Tony was completely silent. His dark, gorgeous eyes were on Steve’s and he didn’t look away once as he fucked him, leaving Steve to arch his back and cry out Tony’s name, begging for him to continue, to never stop. 

It was over way too soon, way too fast, with Steve coming in hot spurts all over himself, crying out Tony’s name and gripping onto his back, holding onto him like he never had the chance to do before. Tony fucked him through his orgasm, making Steve feel raw and wanted, used and right, until Tony was following right after him, coming silently. Tony kissed him then, still rolling his hips and thrusting into Steve with tiny little movements as he came inside of him. Steve couldn’t feel him, but he imagined he did. Imagined feeling Tony’s come mark him up from the inside, and his mouth and hands claiming the rest of him. 

They were both panting, with Tony collapsed on top of him after he kissed Steve again, all messy and wet.

Steve pretended he wasn’t crying as he buried his face into the crook of Tony’s neck and held on after Tony had slipped out of him, leaving him feeling painfully empty once more. It didn’t take long before Tony’s breathing evened out and he relaxed fully on top of him. The man was exhausted, Steve knew. With no serum to keep him running.

Steve held him as tightly as Tony’s body allowed him, and he told himself this was enough. Enough for him to move on. 

\--

Steve was already years away when Tony would wake up come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me what you think (about my first porny fanfic)! :) Not a native English speaker either, so there might be some mistakes here and there.


End file.
